Nana and the Scarborough Fair Tasks
by Twilinden
Summary: Nana, now seventeen years old and lives by herself and no longer a plus anima, has never seen her friends again. Until she was sented a letter from the Sailand King,Myrrha to do some unexpected things....
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't posses +Anima nor Scarborough Fair

Disclaimer: I don't posses +Anima nor Scarborough Fair.

Prologue:

It was long time ago when we left the +Anima group, and everyone has made their own living. The shocking news is that Husky (or Myrrha) has decided to become the king of Sailand. Since he was the cleverest out of all the princes, they send out a letter carrier to find him and give him a letter. Even if he wasn't the smartest out of his half siblings, he was still loved by the king and next in line for the throne. So Husky was forced to go or his friends would be in deep trouble with death. He had no choice…and he left. Everyone was sad when that occurred, but Nana was so desperate. The one who she trusted and cared for the most…was now leaving…

After six years, Nana looks out her favorite window in her house, crying silent tears. Even living alone in Astria, she still remembers Husky as if he's still there. She closed her eyes and signed. She felt so lonely. And sorrow. She heard about a month ago that a young man was killed for stealing food for quite some time. Nana later learned that the crook was Cooro. That added more to her sorrow. Even with Senri wasn't around. He had died of a disease up in the Kim-un-kur Mountains. Again with the sadness. Still, she lives a quiet, peaceful, healthy life.

Suddenly, a scent struck her. It was the bread! It was burning!

"OH NO!!" Nana yelled. She quickly ran to the stone oven and took it out.

"Oh….This is the fifth time it's happened….I really have to pull myself together!" Nana broke the burned pieces in a bowl, then walked outside to a birdbath she bought. After the birds had their fill, she went to the garden.

_I guess white pearl flowers would be nice, they remind me so much of Husky……_

Nana got her hat, tool, and seeds. She began planting as many flowers as she could, just to kill time. That time, she started having flashback of her journeys with her friends. Nana didn't even realize how much time passed.

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Nana Lin?" an unfamiliar voice said. Nana was startled and flipped back to the man.

"Y-yes…May I help you?!"

"Calm down, My Lady. I just want to know something. Do you know the King of Sailand?"

Nana was in question. Who is this man? Why is he asking her about the king? And Why- wait….he was asking about Husky….Who cares?! This is about Husky!

"Y-yes…Yes I do…"

The man held out a letter to Nana. It had her name printed on it so beautifully. She took it, shaking very nervously.

"Read it. Pack your things. Be ready to leave one hour."

Nana stared at the letter then at the man. "Be ready to leave? What do mean?"

"We're going to Sailand. Don't worry, I have your passing papers right here, so you have access to the country. Hurry." The man walked to his carriage. Nana thought she had no choice, so she left to go pack.

_Why am I going? Where am I going? Who am I going to see?_

This story will get better. I promise. You'll see. I will make it heart pounding.


	2. Rosen Maiden and her Friends

Disclaimer: I don't posses +Anima nor Scarborough Fair

_Dear Nana,_

_I hope you know that I would_

_like to see you for some things. They're very simple._

_And I believe we should get something strait. Here it is._

_Hello, Nana._

_ With Love,_

_ Myrrha (and for you, Husky)_

Nana folded the sheet back into the envelope. She had read the letter over and over again. It was so short, but for some reason, it felt so long. And he even put his fake name on it.

"My lady, we have came to a highway stop. Please relax while you can." The Sailand man said. Nana got out of the cart to stretch. She has been traveling with the man for a week now. She had been wondering how long and how much farther. It seemed to take forever. But….Oh well….

"Here, My lady, eat" The man said as he handed her bread and water. Nana happily took it. "Thank you, Sir. Make I ask your name?"

The man smiled. "It's Shilo"

"Okay, Shilo! Thank you. Anyway…Why does Hus-I mean-the King want to see me? Is it something very important?"

Shilo frowned a little. " Well…I don't know…He said it was extremely important that he told no one. So it's something for you and he to discus. "

_Okay, Husky, What is it?_

"We must get going, so try to finish fast."

Nana couldn't sleep that night. She was cooped up in the cart thinking what did Husky wanted. Surly he would tell people that he wanted a friend over, so that probably couldn't be it.

"My Lady, we have arrived to the royal capital, Stella. My Lady, wake up."Nana faintly heard Shilo's voice. She got up and rubbed her eyes," Huh?"

"We've made it. Hurry. I'll help you with you luggage.

Nana looked around when she got off. _It's been a long time since I've been here._

_And yet, It still looks the same._ She and Shilo began to carry Nana's bags and made their way to the palace. When they got there, Nana saw servants there waiting for her. Some took the bags from Shilo and her, while others took her hand and led her away quickly

_Wait, WHAT?_

"Thank you, Shilo!" she yelled out loud. All Shilo did was wave at her. Suddenly, Nana was taken to a beautiful room. "You shall stay here until His Excellency calls you. Your meal shall be here momentarily. Please feel free to change clothes, They are in the drawer and closet. Ring the bell if you need anything." The maid closed the door behind her. The first thing Nana did was flop on her bed.

"It feels weird to be back in Sailand…" She sank deeper into the mattress "But comfortable…" She got up when she heard the door knock on the do. "May I come in?" a high innocent voice said. "Uh…Come in!" Nana told the voice. The door revealed an young girl, about twelve, with Nana's food. She walked in and put the tray on the table and uncovered the tray. "Here's your meal. Please enjoy!"

Nana couldn't be more thankful for all she was receiving "Thank you." She told the girl. "Your welcome!" And with that, she skipped away. Nana went over to the table. She noticed that all her favorites where on the plate; vegetable soup, white rice, and fresh baked bread.

_What's this?_ Nana noticed a small piece of paper on the side of the tray. Then she opened it :

_Nana,_

_I told the cook to make your favorites._

_Yet, I still hope you like them._

_If I happen to mistake them because you changed,_

_Forgive me._

_Husky_

Nana read the note again. It made her a bit warm inside._ He still remembers._

She sat down to eat her meal. It was so delicious. So warm. So…she couldn't explain it. Nana just loved it. Especially the bread's taste. After she had her fill, Nana decided to go into the castle just to have a look at things. But then she hesitated, for the maiden told her to stay here until further notice.

The door opened with the same girl that had brought her food. "Are you all finished? May I take your food?" She said sweetly. Nana liked that. "Yes I'm finished. Thank you. Don't you seem a bit to young to be a maiden?" The girl looked up.

"Well, I suppose I am…"

"May I ask why you work here? If I'm interfering with anything then I'm sor-"

"Oh that's fine…It's just that I was taken here to work because I had a master that owned me and wasn't suppose to because I wasn't a Kim-un-kur nor a +anima. And also he used to beat me very badly, along that he kidnapped me just to have slave."

Nana felt very sorry to hear that. Being kidnapped just to be slave. That was so…very… ridiculous! "I'm very sorry to hear that. That was horrible!" The young girl smiled cutely. "Don't be! I'm very blessed right now! Now I make the same living as an adult. But thank you for understanding me!

The girl took Nana's tray and skipped to the door. "May I ask your name?" Nana asked. The girl stopped skipping and turned around slowly. "My name is Oak. Well, see ya!" Oak turned and started skipping away again. Nana felt right at home, even though she had just met two friends; Shilo, a helping thirty-five year old, and Oak, a glad-all-the-time twelve year old. One may be older while the other was younger, but they were her friends at the moment.

And then, without thinking, Nana stepped out of the room.

"Your Majesty, the quadruplets from Scarborough Fair have arrived," a servant said as he entered a dark room with a small window. A man stood beside the window, thinking of what the servant just said. Believe it or not, this man was the king. And the king was Husky. Husky had changed quite a bit through all these years. He was more quiet, his temper had dropped a lot, and for all you CooroxHusky fans I'm sorry but Husky is more masculine now. Husky slightly turned his head, "Fine…Send them in" The servant left the room and came back with four women the same age as Husky and Nana.

These women had light blonde hair, porcelain faces, skinny bodies, and they all wore the same dress (to see design, see vol. eight and the dress is the one that Husky's Mother is wearing)

One woman had blue eyes and a blue dress.

One had green eyes and a green dress

One had red eyes with a matching dress

One had the color violet on her features

"It's been a while, Myrrha." said the blue one. Husky turned around completely. "Yes…I know…" he said.

"Tell us, what did you need us for?" the green one asked.

"Of course, we were on our way back to Scarborough Fair," the red on scolded

"What do you want us to do?" replied the violet one.

Husky hanged his head down. "That's perfect. Your going back to Scarborough Fair. I need you to take a young maiden along. The one that I meant to see for quite some time now." The red girl looked satisfied. "You mean the 'Rosen Maiden' you told us about?" Husky looked up. "Yes…That one…She always looked beautiful with roses"

"I see…Why do you want her to go to Scarborough Fair?!" The green girl spatted at him "You know that is a place representing death._** Death**_, Myrrha."

Husky smiled "I have some tasks for her…And I need you to tell her."

At the sound of this, the violet maiden took out a small, hard covered book and quill. "Tell us…" said the blue women.

"First," Husky began, "I want her to make me a cambric shirt."

"Ohh…now that's hard…and you want her to do that at Scarborough Fair," the red maiden said sarcastically. Husky held his hand to silence her.

"Let me finish…" Husky pleaded. "I want her to go on the hill side in the deep forest and make it without seam nor needlework. And to trace a sparrow on it…but on the snow…cold snow. Then have her travel to the near by mountain and give blankets and bedclothes to the child there…that will be task one…"

"Very well, Myrrha…but don't you think these are…oh…I don't know…_**Impossible**_?" the red one complained

"What do you have up your sleeves, Myrrha?" The green girl looked serious, "do you want to follow your mother's path? How she used to play games with people?"

Husky smiled, "Oh…this is no game…and you'll see my point at the end of this."

**Are you going to Scarborough Fair?  
Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there  
She once was a true love of mine  
**Okay…I think some of you think Husky's being mean or something…

Random: I wrote this story for my friend,


	3. Leaving to Task One

Hello…It is I, Twilinden…

Hello…It is I, Twilinden…**  
**"My lady!"

Nana heard someone call her from behind. She turned around to see the same four women that were sent by Husky. "Yes?" Nana asked. The ladies stared to surround and walking in circle around her.

_How strange…_

"Allow us to introduce ourselves" The blue lady said. One by one, each girl continued walking around Nana. When one face her they said their name.

"My name is Parsley," said the blue lady.

"My name is Sage," said the green lady.

"My name is Rosemary," said the red lady.

"My name is Thyme," said the violet lady.

When all the ladies finished saying their names, they suddenly lined up horizontally.

Nana had to admit, they were kind of scaring her. So she stared at them for a long time. She came back to her senses, "Um…Well…Nice to meet you Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. I've got to go…Bye! Nice meeting you!" Nana turned around to see that Parsley magically appeared in front of her. Nana jumped and squealed. _How did she do that?!._ Nana just stood there, wide eyed.

"I can see that you are a bit scared of us." She said.

_A bit?!_

"I'm sorry, but you must come with us under the command of King Myrrha….Well in your case, Husky…" said Sage.

_Husky never told anyone about his other name! He told me that he would never tell any one! He promised that was his name his friends would only know!_

"How did-"

"Lets just say we're special…" said Rosemary.

"Anyway…" Thyme began, "We need you to come with us. I know you just got here six hours and thirty-two minuets and fifteen seconds on counting…But you must come…"

Nana hung her head down._ But I just got here…And I haven't seen him…_ "But…I want to-" Thyme held up her hand to silence. "We know you want to see the king…" said Parsley, "You will…In time…He just assigned you some things" Rosemary gave a small laugh. Nana still had her head down. "Fine…I'll go…" Sage walked over to her, and offered her a handkerchief. Nana looked up and took it

"Thank you…" she said wiping her eyes.

"You know…" Sage said, "You look more beautiful than the King described, and he used all the most lovely words he could use…and I know that." She smiled at her. Nana felt much better at what she said. One: because someone thought she was beautiful. Two: because of the way Husky described her. She started to feel warm again. It felt good.

"Rosemary, give Rosen Maiden her identification" Parsley ordered. As Sage back away from Nana, Rosemary came to her, carrying the same ribbon headband with the two roses on the sides that Senri had placed in her hair. (see vol. eight the scene back then.)

"For us, your name shall be Rosen Maiden. Myrrha has called you that in his describings," Rosemary told Nana. "Where this…He has seen you wearing this…He says to keep it." She placed the accessory on Nana's head. Rosemary, along with the other sisters, stood back to see her. "Wow, I can see why the king described her like that…" Thyme whispered.

"Is the journey important?" Nana asked.

"According to him, yes…" Sage answered her while the sisters nodded. "You are a person of needle work…are you not?"

"Yes…Why?"

"That's all we need to know…"Parsley said.

"Has the carriage left already?" said Husky.

"I'll go check…Those fricking scary girls….are they going, too?!" The servant honestly had his hopes on the quadruplets leaving.

Well, can't blame him. "Why do you want them to leave so immediately? It's so irritating…" The servant smiled nervously. "No reason…he he…I go check…" He ran out of the room, and Husky just signed. _What am I going to do with that coward…_

Husky went back to his window again. He saw Nana and the maidens getting ready to leave. _How stupid of me to send him…_Then Husky noticed that the ribbon has been put on Nana. At the sign of this, he smiled. He loved seeing Nana with her favorite accessories. Even on a cold, rainy day like this, he felt warm.

"Rosen Maiden, you must put your cloak on," Sage suggested.

"For it is indeed cold," Thyme added. Nana nodded and did what she was told. Though she still wondered why Husky ordered this. It kind of ached her heart a bit. _Husky's very unpredictable…_

"Tell me about it…" Rosemary popped up and said. Nana got scared all over again. This made Rosemary laugh a bit. "Lets just say that were _**very**_ special, but have no fear!"

"Were not horrid," Parsley said

"Besides, Myrrha tells us that your very courageous." Thyme told her

_Again…that warm feeling…_ "The carriage is ready…We must continue our quest, sisters." Parsley announced. The ladies nodded and led Nana to her seat. Everyone else followed inside and sat down. "Nana…" Sage began.

"Yes?"

"You won't get frustrated...no matter what happens…you must promise you wont get angry…you must!"

"Why? Why do you say that?"

"Because…" Rosemary took over, "If you get upset during our time at Scarborough Fair…"

"You shall be put in eternal slumber," Sage finished. Nana stared at them as if they had three heads. Though it wouldn't surprise her if they really have them. But what did they mean?! That she was going to die?!

"Let us explain…" Thyme said.

"The moment you put that ribbon…" said Rosemary

"You where given a spell, telling you not to get high temper…" Sage added

"Or else…" Parsley concluded. Nana felt like she couldn't breathe as she touched one of the roses._ Husky…your scaring me..._

"**Go**," Parsley told the driver.

(**Note**: To make the upcoming scene better, go to Youtube on a separate Internet Explorer, type in Rozenkristall, make sure it's the dark one that is 1:29 and a soundtrack, I just want it to be better.)

Husky watched as the cart starred to leave. Just like Nana, he cried silent tears. He wanted to see her so badly. Question was: Why didn't he?

"Mother…" Husky said.

A ghostly image appeared behind him. "Yes, my dear son?" It said.

"Why are you making her do this?"

His mother smiled, "It will prove…You'll see."

"But why must it be this way?"

The women disappeared, smiling. Husky continued letting tears slide down his porcelain face. He began to worry what Nana's reaction would be when the sisters would tell her the task. What would she say or think of him when she knew he assigned it.

"Nana…Sorry…But your +anima shall return…"

Okay…I want to end it here for now…I'll update today (7-16-08) or tomorrow (7-17-08)

But I will update everyday…


	4. Decisions

Hello….on with the story…Sorry…but I'm in love with Rozenkristall…

Here's the lyrics I wrote for it…

During the trip to Scarborough Fair, the sisters were singing a very odd song…Which tended to scare Nana even more for the words that were in it.

(Note:_**Parsley**_,_ Sage_, _Rosemary,_ Thyme, _**all but Thyme**_)

_**On a grave stone,**_

_Crying you sorrow out,_

_You scream, But no one seems to listen to you…_

And, that sorrow builds up making it feel worst

(_**Feel worst**__**)**_

_**Indeed,**_

_Life is harder and being thrown away_

_**(Away,**__away,__ away_, away)

_The pain inside,_

Releases from the blood you weep,

_**The red tears,**_

_Slide to your iced lips for bitter taste_

_**Yet,**_

_**The one who did this **_

_**Is below…**_

Nana had to admit…They were beautiful, high noted singers…But she did not really like the words to the song. "I can tell you believe the poem is scary…" Parsley insisted. Nana sat still, as if she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to be mean, but then she didn't want to be a liar. "It's okay to tell us," Sage pleaded. "And besides, your going to be with us…"Rosemary began. "…So you could tell us what you think of us," Thyme concluded. Nana looked down. She was already getting used to them switching to speak to finish a sentence. But she wasn't used to them telling her about opinions. Nana just simply shook her head. "Very well, Rosen Maiden," Parsley understood. Rosemary just smiled the smallest smile.

"How are we going to tell her?! What if life line disappears when she gets angry?!" Sage yelled. Nana stood there looking at them like if the were weirder than they were. _What are they talking about?_ When Nana thought of this, immediately did the sisters look at her with worried faces. Nana jumped back a bit.

"Um…" Thyme began.

"You see…" Rosemary added.

"Well…" Sage continued.

"Look…"Parsley started, "Myrrha didn't give you just any old task…"

"Listen…Rosen Maiden…You where once…+anima? Correct?"

(Again…Rozenkristall…Background theme music…it never gets old.)

Nana froze. Sure she knew they were "special"…But she still didn't want them to know that! _No…_ Nana looked up at the sky with tears in her eyes, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME, MYRRHA?!" And with that she ran away from the group. "Wow…She said 'Myrrha'" Rosemary said randomly. "I'll go," Parsley suggested.

Nana continued running. She hated it when people reminded her of hated memories.

Suddenly she bumped into something and fell to the wet ground. "A thousand apologies, Rosen Maiden, but recall that we did say not to get frustrated…" Nana looked up and saw Parsley standing in front of her. "If your already getting upset, why even bother telling you the rest…"

"Tell me what?!" Nana grouched.

"About Task One," Nana turned around to see Sage and the others following behind. Thyme and Rosemary were suddenly behind her, helping Nana get up. She still wondered how they did that. "We're not here to fight," Rosemary told her. "We're here to help," Thyme continued. They let go of her when Nana nodded her head.

"Now…What's is left…is to give her the task" Parsley said. Thyme took out the book she had wrote the Task in and handed it to Nana. Parsley glared at her sister trying to say _"You idiot, we are suppose to tell her!"_ Thyme moved her eyes to the ground. "I'm scared…"

The sisters looked at their youngest quadruplet walked to Nana and gave her the book. Nana hesitated but took it. The sisters started to worry as she began to open and read it….

_This may be short…But every time I do that, that means that I will make the next one more heart-pounding, long chapter._


	5. Mallentin

Here I am again…To be musical with made up songs and known melodies

_Here I am again…To be musical with made up songs and known melodies._

_(clears throat) On with the Story…_

**Tell her to make me a cambric shirt**

**Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme**

**Without no seam, or needlework**

**And then she'll be a true love of mine**

Everyone stood in silence. Nana had read it. The sisters knew it. Then Sage saw that Nana was squeezing the book. She looked up with a questioning face and said, "What is this?" The girls looked at one another.

"Rosen Maiden…"Parsley pleaded.

Nana threw the book at a near by puddle. "CLEMINTINE!" Thyme yelled. She ran to the water, picked up her book, and tried to dry it. After she got up, she gave Nana a shocking glare and stepped back with her older sisters. _Husky…!_

Suddenly everything went black for Nana…

(In the quadruplets' mansion)

"We should let Rosen Maiden rest," Parsley suggested.

"Here life isn't over…but a small portion is gone…" Sage told the group. Thyme sat at the armchair in the corner facing the large window, looking at the window with the book in her hands. "Sister, are you upset?" asked Rosemary. Thyme simply hugged her book harder and turned away to the side. The sisters signed, for there was nothing to tell her. That book _was _her possession after all. "How could she…" Thyme whispered to herself.

"Look, Rosen Maiden is starting to wake up,"

Everyone, including Thyme, gathered to see what Sage observed. Nana started to move a little, then barley opened her eyes. "Why, hello Rosen Maiden," Parsley greeted. Nana's vision started to clear up as she saw them and all the sudden shot up. Nana's head hurt like hell, and she couldn't remember anything. But then…the Task came to her mind. "The Task…" she whispered. Rosemary sat next to her and said, "Come on…you have a feeling that it wasn't his idea…" She began to pat her back, but Nana withdrew it. She turned to her, "Then whose idea was it?" she asked. Rosemary looked up at Parsley, then to Sage.

"Should we tell her?" Sage asked. Everyone turned to Parsley, as her face turned red face lit. Well, she was the leader and oldest…no doubt about it…Parsley came back to senses, and shook her head no.

"Now…it's really important of what I'm about to tell you, Rosen Maiden…" She began. "I should let you know that there will be danger…and don't worry…there will be protection. Just do what your told…we leave tomorrow…Good night, Rosen Maiden," Then Parsley turned her head to Rosemary and nodded to her. At the sign of this, the red lady turned to the lamp, and turned it off. "Wait! What do you mean? Wait!" Nana rushed to the lamp, lit it, and saw no one. _But this is such a HUGE room! How could they leave so fast!?...It must be one of those "special" things…_She then collapsed on the bed, for she was to tired to even care.

The next morning must have been one of the grayest, deadful days in Scarborough Fair. But that wasn't so surprising to the citizens that lived there; it was always like that. Back to the Nana and the others…They were getting ready to leave to the Deep Forest Green. Nana had her mind on Husky…and the person who force him to this to her. Yet, she mustn't become frustrated. "The forest is not that far from here…we will be there in a few hours..." Parsley announced. Everyone started to get in the cart, lastly Thyme. As she went in, Nana smiled to her. But she just turned around with a blank face and sat down. Nana really didn't mean to throw the book in the first place. She felt very guilty now.

The carriage had been driving for quite some time now; surly they were almost there. As they began passing a ghost town, Nana looked out the window. She saw very few people in tattered clothing. Many of them glared at the Rosen Maiden. She began to get scared and quickly closed the window behind her.

"Don't interfere with them," Rosemary told her.

All the sudden, the carriage began to roll on the sides. "Rosen Maiden! Hold on to something!" Sage yelled. The girls struggled to hang on tight. Nana felt like she couldn't hold on anymore, and she suddenly let go. But she then felt someone got her; it was Thyme. Nana saw her expression; pale, not smiling. She suddenly flingged her to a bar. _If she hated me, why did she help me?_ Then, they came to sudden stop. After ward, Parsley tried to get up to see what happened. When she got out…the driver had his eyes wide open and he had been stabbed. Parsley took one step back with an angry face.

"Mallentin…" she whispered.

(Youtube: search kurayami yori kitaru mono, one that says rozen maiden OST that has a pink background with three people on it)

Everyone got out to see Parsley staring at the dead body. Suddenly, they heard a small laugh from a distance. "Oh no….not her…" Thyme pleaded. The sisters all had worried faces. Nana tried to think what was going on. She started to get scared herself. "Rosen Maiden," Sage said without turning, "Prepare yourself!" All the sudden, the sisters surrounded Nana with their backs turned to her, as if they tried to protect her from something. She began to panic in her mind…_What the hell is going on?!_ "Something that is trying…Rosen Maiden…" Thyme said huskily. Suddenly, Nana noticed a shadow on top of hers…She looked up and saw something coming down to her. But Sage grabbed her and landed to the other side. "Rosen Maiden, are you all right?" She asked. Nana nodded. They stood up to see an orange eyed with noticeable black specks young woman. She had a something that looked like a long sleeved tutu, only it was black and black pantyhose. She kind of looked like the sisters (blonde hair, porcelain face), only a bit older. This was Mallentin.

"It's been a long time, Parsley," She said.

Parsley twitched, "Mallentin…" Mallentin looked over at Nana, who hid behind Sage. "Oh….so this the lovely Rosen Maiden….What is she suppose to be…" She began to float in the air, "Myrrha's bride? In that case…" Mallentin made a sort of maroon energy ball. "_**I SHALL END HER.**_" With that, she threw the ball at Nana. But Sage quickly led her to another part of the arena. "What's happening?!" Nana screamed.

No one listened to her. All they did was trying to defend her while Sage continued running with her. Nana couldn't believe what she was seeing…Parsley was throwing ice and other crystals. Rosemary had sharp rose petals and thorns, while Thyme made rain pellets with storm and lightning. She has seen +anima and that was the only magical thing she's ever seen. Then, Mallentin hit Sage, causing them to flip on the ground. Nana went over to her to see if she was all right, but Mallentin was coming closer. The rest of the sisters tried to stop them, and she made a sort of black feather coffin to each of them. "Sage wake up!" Nana pleaded to her. She looked up to see Mallentin standing up beside her. "Rosen Maiden…Today…you shall sleep with the worms!" Then she made a sharp black crystal with her magic. She was about to give Nana the final blow….

Until she was lifted of the ground.

Nana noticed….that…..she….was…..

……Flying. She looked behind her back to see something that she hasn't seen in a long time. Her _bat ears and wings_. Nana gasped. _I don't understand…I'm no longer a child…_Suddenly, Mallentin was coming strait at her. Nana stopped thinking and beated her wings to fly away.

From below, Parsley looked up to see her flying away from the villain. "Rosen Maiden…" Then she had an idea.

(Youtube: Alice Game. Same picture as the first one.)

_**Take the death outside **_

_**Put it in your soul**_

_**Maybe you can see **_

_**That poisoning was me**_

_**And then observe**_

_**The hating that I felt **_

_**And the sweat revenge**_

_**Notice this is real**_

_**The hate and no love**_

_**You deserve to die**_

_**There's nothing to it**_

_**You beg mercy **_

_**But I say one thing**_

_**Try but I say no**_

Mallentin suddenly stopped attacking Nana.

_I will not die fool_

_For this is some kind of joke_

_Insignificant you are_

_Yet you will not succeed _

_I am much greater_

_And powerful you know_

_I laugh at your stupidity_

(This version ends when the higher noted of the beginning has ended, the second version will come in the later chapters.)

Then, sharp vines suddenly grabbed Mallentin. Nana looked down to see what was causing it. It was Sage! She was still on the ground with her hands in the air, controlling vines with them. "Rosen Maiden, FLY!" she yelled. Nana flew down to the other sisters. She tried to cut the feathers with crystal left on the floor. She succeed on Rosemary only. "Leave and hide, I will do it" she said. Exactly when she said that, the others were released. "Now to finish her of," Parsley told the girls. They gathered their strength to defeat Mallentin. "I will be back for you, Rosen Maiden…" Mallentin then disappeared from the vines.

"What dose she want from me?" Nana asked. The sisters looked at each other in sly faces.

"Myrrha…"Thyme said.

_This was not long….But I hope you all liked it and looked for the melodies on Youtube. There will be more poems I write to them _


	6. Bleeding Rose

Here I am again…To be musical with made up songs and known melodies

_I am extremely sorry for not adding any NanaxHusky "Fluff" I will add some…even if they are far away…My style…Singing…_

"Myrrha?" Okay…now Nana was really confused. Who was going to explain this to her if everyone refused to. Horrid…Yes…The sisters shook their heads, covered them, and signed. Rosemary broke the mimic. "Mallentin used to assist Myrrha as well...but one day she was turned by him...and she left..."

Nana thought of this... "Why did she get distracted when Parsley began to sing?" Parsley went up to her and said, "If she didn't sing, she would die...and if she died, all her horrid soul deeds would go into-" Thyme began to cry at this. "Thyme...and she would come back weaker...She doesn't want that. Anyway, we must get going."

The maidens continued their journey on foot, until a half hour later they reached a small cottage. For some reason, it reminded Nana of her old house when she was much younger...

Inside the house was a small kitchen, five beds, regular normal furniture, and a large window with a arm-less couch attach to it. Nana randomly collapsed on one of the beds; she was extremely tired. Parsley saw this and smiled, "Very well, Rosen Maiden, you will sleep there. We all should get some sleep."

Nana couldn't sleep anymore and it was the middle of the night. She was to busy thinking of Husky and couldn't get him of her mind. She sat up from her bed and decided to go sit on the couch next to the window. Nana looked out to see that the Moon was HUGE in her sight...

(_Husky)_

Husky went to his window in the middle of the middle of the night. He had so many dreams of he and Nana...with her dying. He began to cry to himself...

(Youtube search Kowareta Sekai and again pink with tree people on it.

**Husky. **_Nana.)_

**Roses**

**Blood added for Sorrow**

**To see**

**Where my love**

**Disappeared to **

**And I miss her**

**Dearly **

**Nothing can save **

**Me from this **

**Unexpected death**

_Love_

_Verses Time and death_

_And guess _

_Just which one is winning _

_Yes _

_The one that is horrid_

_And my life_

_Is ending just_

_Before he comes_

_**Love **_

_**Isn't Fate's**_

_**Occupation **_

_**It just happened**_

_**To tired of it**_

_**To see **_

_**One another once again**_

_**But...**_

_**That...**_

**My heart **

**Is bleeding eternally **

**And won't stop**

**And it's impossible**

**Without her**

**Might as well **

**Have death**

**Waiting For me**

_The Moon_

_Is behaving _

_Like it's cracking _

_And thus_

_Looking and seeing_

_It's bleeding_

_And dying_

_**Just like us**_

_**And our hearts**_

_**As well...**_

Nana and Husky collapsed at the same time.

_This all I am going to put..._

_For the problems I am having..._

_With a friend...I feel like I did something wrong..._

_I may cancel this...anyone who doesn't, Let me know..._


End file.
